A sonamy high school
by Yomoma101
Summary: Kindergarten was ehh.. First grade was okay , but what happens when amy has to leave across town and leave her beloved best friends and her guy friends .? Will she come back as promised .? Blah xD I'm not good at summary's -.- . ..Read thoe .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and gang they belong to SEGA _

_my first story doe ^.^_

_please review ! I want to know if I should keep uploading more chapters _

_** chapter 1 :) **_

Flashback ..

(10 Years ago ...in kindergarten /ss..)

Get it of me .! Get it of me .! A young pink hedgehog with jade green eyes screamed ... Everyone laughed . "SONIC.!" The pink hedgehog yelled angrily . "Seriously , Amy .?! You really think that this " a blue hedgehog with lime green eyes said while holding a fake bug in his hands " was real .!?" Sonic asked wile laughing at how stupid she was p

"Leave amy alone blue .! " a white young female bat with sea blue eyes yelled " or you'll do what .? " sonic said grinning "oh.! You gonna get it .!" "Rouge , leave it alone , he's not worth it. " a young female lavender cat with yellow eyes said while stopping stoping the young bat named rouge . " but bllaazzee.! " whined rouge

" what's going on here .?" The teacher asked " Mr. Sonic pulled a prank on Ms. Amy , again " a small cream rabbit with chocolate brown eyes that goes for the name cream said While walking towards the scene. " Sonic , how many times have I told you to leave amy alone ." Ms . Brooke (the teacher) asked sonic . Sonic shrugged "ugh.! Your unbelievable sonic .! " Amy yelled

"I know , I know " sonic said while bowing down .

"Hmp.! " was all amy could say before she stomped of.

" we better go and follow her ." Blaze said . Rouge & Cream both nodded and soon they both headed toward am angry Amy.

" Girls " sonic said while rolling his eyes heading toward his best buddies " yo .! Sonic .! What was that all about .? " a young red echidna with violet eyes named knuckles asked "you know sonic , always puling pranks on Amy" a small yellow two tailed fox with aqua blue eyes named Miles power but was known as Tails for his two twin tails said while coloring his art work . A white young hedgehog known as silver than chuckled " Thats because sonic here has a crush on Amy , that's why he always pulls pranks on her to get her attention " he than got a death dare from sonic " No I don't .! " he yelled offensively turning away from his friend to find none other that Amy yelling at her friends who where trying to calm her down , he smiled " Sssuuurrreee" they all said in union . He than gave them all a death glare and began to draw a rose .


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter ... Decided that I would post it up due to the fact that I didn't have nothing else to do . Lol

_**Disclaimer**__ : I do not own Sonic and characters , SEGA does _

_Flashback still ..._

First grade ...

"Sonic.! " a 7 year old amy yelled , who just got tripped by Sonic and fell on wet mud that dirtied her brand new dress . "Yes ma'am .?!" Sonic said trying to hold in the laughter . Amy glared at sonic but than got an idea . "Sonic can you at least help me up .? " she asked innocently "hmm, okay .?" Amy reached up to get sonics hand , when she got a hold of it she quickly pushed him down towards her . "W-woahh.! Sonic ended up falling in the mud next to Amy . "Hahaha, wow sonic .! Brown suits you very well .! Haha" Sonic looked at Amy with a glare that said you-are-so-gonna-pay "woow, what happened here .?" Both Rouge and knuckles asked as they approached the scene "Amy here fell into the mud , and apparently thought that it would be funny if I fell in it to . -.-" sonic said while getting up and trying to clean himself up . Suddenly Cream , Tails, Silver , Blaze and a black hedgehog with crimson red eyes named Shadow , fallowed by a blonde hedgehog named Maria came walking toward them about to ask the same question Rouge & Knuckles asked , but got interrupted by both Sonic and Amy " Don't ask" . They said while trying to get the mud off of them . They all looked at Rouge & Knuckles (Except for Amy & Sonic who where to busy cleaning themselves) "They pushed each other into the mud" Rouge said . They all sweat drop and started laughing. "What are you guys laughing about.?" both sonic and amy asked . They all stopes laughing and looked at them and started laughing again xD. Both young hedgehogs rolled their eyes and started walking away leaving the friend laughing there guts out . "Hey where they go .? " asked Knuckles, everyone got silence . Soon they all started to laugh once again . And that is mostly how our first graders year went ...until ...

**Please review .!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Had nothing else to do..so decided to post 2 chapters enjoy.!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA **

**we began ^.^...**

Ending of Third Grade ...

" I just can't believe your moving across town , Amy.! "  
Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Maria said while crying.  
"Don't cry guys , we will steel keep each other in touch" Amy said with watery eyes but smiling while hugging her friend.  
. " Promise us you'll come back to Station Square ." They all said  
" I promise " Amy said while hugging her friends tighter .  
" well it was nice meeting you ,Amy " knuckles , Tails, Shadow and Silver all said .  
" Yeah .. It was nice meeting yah to . " Amy said giving them a genuine smile  
" Just Promise us you won't forget about the 'Sonic gang ' or that's what sonic call us ':)" silver said while smiling "  
*giggles* how could I forget about the boys who pulled pranks on us EVERYDAY *giggles* , i'ma miss yah doe :')"  
soon there was a light blue flash that stopped right in from of Amy  
" Well ... I guess i'ma have to say goodbye to my 'enemy' *chuckle* "  
"haha, yeah.."  
" Amy sweetie come on the flight will be here in less than 35 min . We need to hurry up . " Amy's mom named crystal Rose Yelled from the car  
" coming mom .!"  
" Well I'll see yah guys soon . :') " Amy quickly gave each one a hug ending with Sonic lastly  
" Bye Sonic .." Amy whispered while giving him a hug , he tighten the hug and whispered back  
" Bye Ames.." Amy soon smiled at everyone and waved one last goodbye and got on the car . The car soon left ... The girls soon started to sob while the boys just shed about a tear or two ... But deep inside they all knew that amy would return...right ?

Xxx

5th grade ..

"Umm" was all Shadow , knuckles , Silver and Tails could say , because of what Sonic had told them , on how he bumped into a wall last week .  
"Sonic .? Why would you try and jump a house .? It's really high if I do say so myself .. " Tails said  
" Hey .! If you ask me it looked pretty easy .! " Sonic defended .  
All the guys just looked at sonic as if he was crazy or something . I mean who tries to jump a 2 story house .? 0.o  
They soon overheard Rouge and decided to eavesdrop .  
"So than she told me that a guy had asked her out .!" Rouge was telling Cream, Maria and Maria, about what Amy had told her  
"Really.?! " all the girls squealed  
" yep.! She than said that she told the boy that they were already out xD.!" All the girls than started to laugh  
" dang *chuckle* that's hilarious *chuckle* " Silver said while the other guys where chuckling as well at what they've heard Rouge say ( they where back where they where away from the girls ..)  
" I would've been embarrassed if a girl said something like that to me , if I ever asked them out" knuckles said chuckling "  
"man I miss that girl .! " they all said in union  
" I wonder when she'll come back .? " Tails said they all shrugged  
...

'When was Amy coming back .? '

And that is how elementary through middle school was , the boys never stopped pulling pranks on the girls ..things sometimes never change do they .?

**review please**.!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All sonic characters don't belong to me , they belong to SEGA  
(Except for Thorn Rose and Crystal Rose ^.^)**

Present day...

(Somewhere across town)

"Amy.!? Had you finish packing your stuff yet .?!" Her mother Crystal  
Called. Crystal was a white hedgehog with Royal blue with a touch of black eyes.  
"Yes mom.!" Amy answered from upstairs . Amy is now a 16 soon to be 17 year old hedgehog. Her hair reaches all the way to her waist, she haves curves every girl wishes to have . Her eyes are a dark shade of green giving her jade green eyes . Right now Amy's packing up, because her parents had decided to move back to Station square, now Amy here had a choice to either go or stay with her aunt, Clare, But since something happened to her not more than a year ago, she decide that she'd go back to her home town,though ..It was time for her to go back and see her friends ..she DID promise :)..  
*ring, ring*  
"I'll answer it mom" Amy yelled  
"Hello.?"  
"Hey Amy, it's me Rouge "  
Rouge said from the end of the line . Rouge is now a 17 year old white bat. Her body has matured into a women's body. Her hair reaches pass her shoulder . Her eyes are steel the same aqua blue.  
"Hey rouge .! Guess what .?!"  
Said an exited Amy Rose . Rouge had to held the phone away from her ear, cause of Amy's sudden outburst .  
" ouch.! , AMY, you know I have sensitive ears .!"  
" sorry, Rouge ...but guess what .!" "What.?"  
"Aww common rouge , whats the point of me asking you to guess when you don't even try to guess .!"  
" Amy , you know I hate to guess , but if you really want me to'GUESS' , how bout this ...hmmm... Your getting a new pool .?"  
"No.! I got that last month.!, guess again "  
"ugh.! Amy just tell me already ."  
"Okay , okay ...IMGOINGBACKTOSTATIONSQUARE.!"  
"Your what.?"  
" ugh.! that ...IM...GOING... BACK...TO...STATION...SQUARE.! "  
"No.! Shoot a bulls eye .!"  
"I already did.!"  
" Ah.! I can't believe I'm actually going to see you, after 10 whole years .!"  
"Best believe it Rouge!"  
"Wait till Blaze, Cream and Maria hear about this .! They'll all cry for joy .!"  
Blaze was now a 16 year old purple cat . Her body has not matured as much as Amy's but she has curves here and there , her hair reaches her shoulders while her eyes are a bright yellow. Cream is a 15 soon to be 16 year old cream rabbit . Her body has a few curves not as much as Blaze doe. She keeps her hair a few inches down her shoulders . Her eyes are steel the same chocolate color brown eyes . Maria is now a 16 1/2 year old hedgehog her blonde hair reaches to her back. She has more curves than Blaze but less than Amy's. her eyes is the same sea blue color  
. " ha.! I miss them so much .! "  
"we'll how couldn't you miss them and ME , it's been 10 years since you left across town..!"  
"I know ... But I'm coming back .!" "I know .!" "So are the 'BOYS' still messing with yah .?"  
" oh.! Every time we cross .! , but we get them back " " so I see nothing has really changed since I left ..."  
" well Sonic's going out with a cheerleader , so some things have changed .."  
" Sonic .? Going out with a cheerleader .!? Ha.! I never thought I would live to see the day to when sonic got a girlfriend xD.! What's her name .?"  
" Well Amy Sonic's really popular him and his 'buddies' . And her name is Sally Acorn , captain of the cheerleading squad . She can be a little bitchy if you tell me .."  
" is that so ..? Well .! Enough of him .! I just can't believe I'm going back.!"  
" .! We should go to the mall for some new clothes .! School starts in about 2 weeks .! "  
" ahh .! Your right .! I need a new wardrobe .!"  
" when are you coming doe.?"  
" ohh, I forgot to mention it ..! Well it's a 3 day flight so ...in three days .! "  
"Well .! Ill see yah in 3 days .! , call me when you get here . I'm going to call the girls to give them the news ."  
" ha.! Alright well I'll see yah soon Rouge, bye ."  
" Bye."  
*click*

xxx With Rouge xxx

" shut up.!" Foreal .! Amy's coming back .?! " Blaze , cream, and Maria all yelled through the phone  
"Yes , foreal, she said she's gonna be here in 3 days .!" Rouge said with enthusiasm in her voice. All the girls than started screaming so loud that, if you where walking by there house , you'll think that someone's murdering them xD.

xxx 3 days later xxx

"Last one ..." Amy said as she just finished unloading the last of the boxes to her new house. Her house was was the color cream, it's a ten story house with at least 50 bedrooms , 30 bathrooms and a big field that had a water fountain in the center of it. She also had a pool room. Her mother is a move star , and her father Thorn Rose ( he's a red hedgehog with leafy green eyes) owns a radio station in Hollywood .  
"We'll that all honey, you can go with your friends to catch up with each other or whatever you teenager girls do ." Her mother told her  
Amy soon grabbed her phone and started dialing Rouge's number  
" yeah.? , this Rouge"  
" Hey rouge , I'm already here , where do you and the girls wanna meet .?"  
"Yee.!" Rouge squealed  
Amy sweat drop ..  
" *fake cough* right .. Umm.. Station square mall, in 10 min. I'll call the rest"  
" ight"  
...

*10 min later ..Station Square mall*

"Where is she.?!" Maria yelled desperately , she just wanted to run up to amy and hug her to death  
*beep*  
Rouge , Cream, Blaze and Maria turned around to see a white laberginii. The car door opened to reveal none other than amy rose . Amy was wearing some black skinny jeans , followed by a hot pink tank top that had the word "Rose" on it . She had a leather black jacket to go along with that , and some hot pink baby doll shoes. Her hair was up in a pony tail , with some hair string out her and there , and her bangs to the side .  
"Amy .!" They all said and started to run toward her to give her a 'welcome back' hug .  
" we missesd you" Maria said  
" I miss yah to"  
Rouge was wearing some shorts and a white tank top that had the words *sexy* on it , fallowed by some white flops.  
Blaze had a loose purple skirt and a light pink tank top that read the words 'Perfect' , with some pink with a mixture of purple flops .  
Maria had similar clothes as Amy's only that her tank top was blue with the word ' Maria', fallowed by flops .  
Lastly cream whored a yellow sundress fallowed by orange flops.  
"Well.! What are we waiting for .! Lets go shopping .!" Blaze yelled  
All the girls soon headed towards the mall.  
They where at the mall most of the day having fun while catching up with each other on the things they've missed :').

**I must admit i kinda made them sound a little to girly . What do yah think .? 0.o  
Next chapter will be about the guys .. Not mainly doe .. ^.**

**Till next time ...  
Please REVIEW I've only gotten 9 so far /.\ . Is it really that bad .?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Had nothing else to do... So decided to post chapter 5 ,lol  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**Let the story continue ..:D**

*In station Square , with Sonic and the boys*  
Sunday  
5:00 pm.

"And that's when I told him that if he didn't give me back my money back , that he was going to meet my fist ." Knuckles said while showing his fist to Shadow, Sonic, Silver and Tails.

{knuckles is now a 18 year old red echidna his eyes are a dark shade of purple.  
Sonic's a 17 year old blue Hedgehog his eyes are a lime green color and his quills grew a few inches long . he's steel the same speedster.  
Shadows a 17 year old black hedgehog, his eyes are a ruby red. during the years he's been practicing chaos control (shadows someone's step brother , you'll find out later in the story to who's he related ^_)  
Silver's a 17 year old white hedgehog. His eyes are a bright yellow. He has found out about his gravity powers .-.  
Tail's a 16 soon to be 17 year old , orange fox. His eyes are the same aqua blue eyes}

"Umm.? Knuckles why would you want 50cents back .? Tails asked  
"Hey, money's , money , wouldn't you do the same."  
"We'll actually..."  
Tails was soon inturupted by Sonic  
" well you see Tails , knuckles here" *he started to pat knuckles back*  
" is just a knucklehead"  
"What that suppose to mean" yelled an annoyed knuckles  
"Proving my point" sonic said with a roll in his eyes.  
Everyone started to laugh while knuckles glared at sonic .  
" we'll come on in guys, where not just going to stand outside my house and not go in." Sonic said  
{Sonic's house is an 8 story house. It is the color of light blue and cream. It has an outside pool and a track field.}  
They all soon started to walk inside of sonics house while knuckles just "hmp" and walked in.  
" who wants to play Dead Trigger .!?" Sonic yelled  
"Ehh, whatha heck" they all said and each grabbed a wii remote control  
"So Sonic you and Sally.?" Shadow started a random conversation, while concentrating on the game.  
"What about me and Sally.?" Sonic said while also concentrating on the game.  
"Die you f****** zombies!" They all shouted in usual  
" how's it going between yah two.?" Silver said after their sudden outburst  
"Ehh..alright I guess.."  
"Your not going to break up with her like you've done with the last few girls you've dated , right.?" Tails said waving the wii remote as if the world depended on him.  
" Well... Sally's a cute girl and all ...but sometimes she's just to 'Clingy', but I actually like her ...i don't know really.."  
*awkward silence"  
"Hey look some dude name 'RoseA13' just entered the game" knuckles spoke up after the awkward silence.  
"Yeah your right" silver notice that 'RoseA13 did actually just entered the game. "Let's check his profile picture"  
"Umm silver how do you know that it's a boy , it can probably be a girl, you know .." Tails said  
"Tails , what girl do you know that plays Dead Trigger.?"  
Tails was about to speak when out of nowhere silver spoke  
"Let's see here , says that he is 16 and has a high score of 100,857.!"  
While the boys where look at this so called RoseA13 profile, sonic headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
By the time Tails finished reading Sonic walked in while drinking some Coke but when he heard that the person had a high score of 100,857, he spitted the coke out witch unfortunately landed on Shadow face xD.! Sonic was to shock to even noticed what just happened he just wanted to go up to the screen and see that Tails was just fooling around , but when he got there he noticed that RoseA13 actually did had a high-score of 100,857.  
"Nobody.! And I mean nobody beats me in my game , lets see if your so tough 'rose' , ha.! Even the name sounds pathetic for a guy.!" Sonic grumbles underneath his breath while trying to call 'rose' with those earphones they use for games to talk .(A:N I don't know what's it called just bare with me here)

xxx RoseA13 xxx

"Die you son of a b+ #€=" RoseA13 yelled at the tv scream  
"Hmm, incoming call from ... Blueblurr13, lets see what he wants.."

xxx Sonic's house xxx

"Speak up" Sonic heard this girl say  
Hold up a Girl .!  
"Your a girl .?!" Sonic yelled surprisingly  
(Across the room)  
"See.! I told you it could be a girl .!" Tails told knuckles with a satisfaction look on his face  
"Shut up" knuckles grumbled  
(Back to sonic)  
"Yes, and your a boy , now that we cleared up the obvious ...what do you want.?" RoseA13 said on the other line with a roll in her eyes  
" y-yy-yyyooouurrrr a girl .! " sonic whispered loudly  
"How can a girl beat me.!"  
"Hmm, is that why you'd call .?"  
"Hmp.! Well I thought you where a boy , and I was going to challenge you to go one on one with me in this game ...buuutttt since I just found out your a girl..."  
"You think that I can't play .? Do you need glasses I have the highest score in dead trigger .!"  
"That's because probably you had other people to help you , I mean a GiRL , beaten me .! Ha.!"  
"Ohh.! So you'd wanna prove yourself blue .?"  
"If you don't punk out .."  
" so your saying that only because I'm a 'girl' I would let an easy challenge slip right out of my hands like that .? Ha.! Well you got it all wrong , cause were playing one on one and I can assure you that I am going to WIN.!"  
"Alright, ROSE, it's on"  
"Not today doe, I actually have something to do in about 5 min. ... How about we do the challenge Wednesday at 7.?"  
"Oh it's on."  
"Be prepared to lose to MI"  
"Ohh I won't be prepared, because its you who'll need to be prepared to loose to MI.!"  
"We'll see about that ...*click*"

"Damn dude .! I am so coming to see who wins.!" Knuckles said excitedly  
"Hell yeah .!" The rest said  
"I'm going to win, and you can bet on that" sonic said while grinning

Xxx Meanwhile With RoseA13 Xxx

" Ha .! What a jerk thinking that HE can beat me .! Amy Rose.! Amy said to herself angrily while putting back the game devices (yes Amy is RoseA13 for the people who DIDN'T know-.-)  
*ring, *ring  
"Hello.?" Amy answered  
"Hey Amy, it's cream , we were wondering if we could go to your house instead of the mall...you know me Blaze, Rouge, and Maria...?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
"Great.! Oh .! By the way where do you live .?"  
"Ohh, I forgot that I haven't told yah yet...hehe... Well I live over here in Green Hill Ave 1747."  
"Green Hill.?!"  
Amy heard creams surprised voice, and she wondered what was wrong  
"Yeah.? What's wrong"  
"Ohh.! Nothing ..umm well be there in 10 min..."  
Amy decide to drop of the thought she had in her head  
"Umm.? Okay..see yah soon"  
*click

Xxx With Cream Xxx

" OMG.! When Amy finds out she lives in the same street as Sonic she is going to flip out .!" Cream yelled to her friends  
"Let's tell her when we get to her house ." Blaze suggested  
"No. It's Better she finds out herself ." Rouge said  
They all breathed out air, and started walking toward Green Hill , praising that they wouldn't be faced of with 'them'

Xxx With sonic Xxx

" Well see yah later Sonic" Tails said as he headed out of Sonics house  
"Yeah see yah" Silver said as he also headed out of Sonics house  
"Yo, Sonic I see you have new naibors " knuckles said as he pointed to a 10 story cream house  
"Ohh yeah, I haven't seem them doe, all I know is that they arrived yesterday , cause I saw this truck , arrive before I went out for my run."  
"Hopefully it's a girl" Knuckles said smirking . Shadow than started to laugh while patting knuckles on the back  
"What's so funny .?!" Knuckles asked angrily. Shadow than chuckled and walked of  
"See yeah around faker.!" Shadow yelled while catching up with Silver and Tails  
Soon Knuckles catched up with them and started yelling at shadow  
"I don't get it.!"  
Sonic than chuckled at how stupid knuckles can be , and walked into his house

Xxx With the girls except Amy Xxx

"Please God , don't let the guys be here .!" Rouge said as she was holding her hands up in the air  
"Uhh.. Rouge .?.." Maria said  
"Yeah."  
"Look " cream than said as she pointed toward Silver, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles!  
"S***.!" Rouge whispered angrily

Xxx Guys Xxx  
"Hey , guys look" Knuckles said as he pointed at the girls  
"Well this is going to be interesting" silver said , they all smirked

Soon the girls and boys were face to face with each other

"Well,well,well if it isn't Rouge , Cream,Blaze and Maarriiaa" Shadow said while extending Maria's name  
"Move outa of the way Shadow" Maria hissed  
"I see someone's feisty today" knuckles butted in  
"Shut up knuckie you don't want me to beat your ass like last time , now do you .?" Rouge said  
"Common guys , we don't need this s*** right now" Blaze said as she started to walk pass the guys  
"Wow, hold up a min. Blaze , we haven't even started our friendly conversation" Silver said as he grabbed Blaze from the arm  
"Look tails I really don't got time for this right now" cream said mater affectedly with her arms crossed  
" I just want to go home , so don't start Cream"  
"Good"  
"Friendly huh." Blaze smirked as she looked up at Silver soon her hand was on fire that it burnt Silver  
"F***.! Why you do that for" silver shouted  
Blaze just smiled in satisfaction and stared walking of fallowed by Cream, Maria and Rouge but what they didn't know was that before they left , knuckles had put a worm on Rouge's back  
"This I should record " knuckles said while getting his phone out

"Ugh .! Those boys are so ...ugh.!" Rouge screamed but suddenly felt something moving on her back  
"Ahh.! Get it of me.! She started screaming while jumping around

"Haha.!" All the boys started laughing about 6feet away from the girls  
"Wait till Sonic sees this .! His going to wish he was here .!" Knuckles laughed

After the girls got the worm off of rouge , they stared to walk towards Amy's house, except for rouge . She found a Rock and aimed it at knuckles

"So wha-" before Knuckles could say anything else he felt something hard hit him on the head  
"Ouch.!" He yelled he turned around and saw a glimpse of Rouge and the girls laughing.  
"Ohh she's going to get it next time" he said soon all the boys left to there house fallowed by an angry looking Knuckles

"That'll teach him" rouge smirked with satisfaction all the girls laughed and headed toward there destination

Xxx With Sonic Xxx

Sonic was calmly sitting on his red fabric couch in his living room , when suddenly the door slammed open revealing Sonia And Manic , Sonics siblings  
{ Sonia was a 18 year old Dark pink hedgehog with purple eyes , she was wearing some rock jeans with a tight purple shirt fallowed by a leather jacket. And some black flat boots.  
Manic was a 18 year old green Hedgehog with light blue eyes . He was wearing some black jeans with a chains on his side and a white t-shirt fallowed by a black leather jacket . And some black with green high tops.}  
"What up bro.!" Manic said as he went up to sonic and they did there little handshake  
"So have you heard, we have new neighbors, about 2 houses away from here...and I heard that its a hot chick" he said smirking while grabbing a soda from there soda Stan.  
"Manic.! You already have a girl.!" Sonia yelled at Manic  
" Yeah, I heard, actually I saw there moving truck arrive yesterday morning, it look like they have money to, because yesterday I also saw a white Lamborghini." Sonic said ignoring what his sister Sonia had said  
"Well, I guess we'll have to find out who this new girl is . In 2 days." Manic said as he got the remote for the Tv.  
"Why in 2 days" asked Sonic  
"Hello. School starts in 2 days .!" Sonia answered and sat down on the other couch  
"2 days .! Awh.! s*** I totally forgot .!"  
"How are you going to forget that .? You literally kept bugging us on how school almost started , not more than 2 weeks ago.."  
"I can't believe I forgot.!" Sonic said as he stood up and left the living room , ignoring that fact that Manic said something.

Xxx outside Amy's house Xxx

"So do I just knock..?"  
"Ugh.! Well you just nock already Maria.! We aren't getting any less younger here.!  
"Okay, okay . Jeez no need to shout, Blaze"  
*nock *nock  
The door opened  
"Yes .? How may I help you .?" A man with a black butlers suite said  
"Hmm... Is this Amy's Rose house .?"  
Asked Rouge  
"Yes..you want to speak to her .?"  
"Well actually she invited us over ..." Cream said shyly  
"Ohh. Well let me informed Miss Rose that hmm...?"  
"...oh.! Our names .?!...My names Rouge , that's Blaze, Cream and thats Maria."  
" alright I'll inform her that you'd have arrived"  
He soon headed toward the right wall and pressed a button.  
"Miss Rose.?"  
"Yes.?"  
"Some girls named Blaze, Rouge, Cream , and Maria.? Are here for a visit I believe..."  
"Oh.! Let them in Brian, tell them to come to my room , please"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Awe, common Brian .! I told you to just speak to me without using 'Miss or Ma'am' just call me Amy , your part of the family!  
" hehe alright 'Amy' "  
"Much better, don't forget doe 'my room' "  
"Alright"  
He let go of the button  
" Well Amy wants you guys to go to her bedroom so..fallow me ." Brian said  
They got inside of the house  
"Woow .! This is like a mansion .!"  
"Cream, don't yell."  
"Blaze is right, don't yell"  
"Sorry.."  
"Well were here...just get in the elevator and pressed floor number 5 . When you get there find a door with a huge red rose imprinted on it , okay.?"  
"5th floor , huge Rose, got it :) thank you Brian :)."Maria repeated to herself  
Brian than bowed his headed and went on with whatever he had to do.  
The girls stepped Inside the elevator.  
"Okay so it was 5th floor...she has 10 floors in this this house .!"  
"Rouge .! Just press number 5 .!"they all yelled  
"Oh. Yes ...umm...here we go..number 5"  
*10 seconds inside the elevator later*  
The elevator door opened, the girls stepped out  
" okay now..a door with a Rose ..." Cream mentally said to herself  
"I found it.!"  
"Blaze.!?"they all said  
"Sorry ^_^, but look its right there the 5th room."  
"Makes since 5th room, 5th floor"  
"We'll let's get going girls"rouge said  
*nock*nock  
"Amy.? It's us.!"  
The door opened  
"Hey guys .! What took yah so long .?" Amy asked  
"Well.. We had an unexpected face to face meet up with the 'guys'." They all said in usual  
"Umm.? Okay ..? Well come on in and you guys can tell me all about it ."  
They all than stepped inside of Amy's bedroom and gasped  
{Amy's room is quadrupled the size of of an original room, it is the color hot pink , she has a large plasma Tv in the center of the room, on the left side she has a black computer desk with a purple Apple laptop. Her beds was on the right side of her room, it was a king queen size bed, her bed sheets where a white color with red roses on it. Also there was a huge window in the center with the same color of her bed sheets. To the right there was a tablet sized tv where you could type the type of clothes you want and it will appear when you opened the closet.}  
"Amy.! This room is huge .!"they all yelled  
"Okay..you guys seriously need to stop talking in union" she giggled  
"Anyways tell all the details that happened ."  
"Well it all started when we were walking toward your house , thats when-"  
And so the girls talked about what happened just a while ago to them and bla'bla'blah.

And that my friends is how the chapter ends..^.  
Until next time.! :D


End file.
